stategovernmentsintheunitedstatesfandomcom-20200213-history
Bill Paxon
| birth_place = Akron, New York | party = Republican | spouse = Susan Molinari | children = two | residence = Alexandria, Virginia | alma_mater = Canisius College | profession = | religion = | website = | footnotes = }} L. William Paxon (born April 29, 1954), known as Bill Paxon, is a lobbyist and former member of the United States House of Representatives from New York. Early life Paxon was born in Akron, near Buffalo, New York. At the age of 15, Paxon volunteered for the first congressional campaign of former Buffalo Bills quarterback Jack Kemp. Kemp, decades later, was the Republican Vice Presidential nominee in 1996. Paxon graduated from St. Joseph's Collegiate Institute high school in 1972, and then from Canisius College. He was elected to the Erie County Legislature in November 1977 at the age of 23, making him the youngest member ever when elected. In addition, he holds honorary doctorates from Daemen College, Roberts Wesleyan College and Canisius College. Political career Paxon was elected to the New York State Assembly in 1982, and the House of Representatives as a Republican in 1988, where he served until 1999. He did not run for reelection in 1998. Paxon chaired the Republican House Leadership committee during the 105th Congress. In 1992, Paxon was elected to chair the National Republican Congressional Committee. Leadership challenge In the summer of 1997 several House Republicans, who saw Newt Gingrich's public image as a liability, attempted to replace him as Speaker. The challenge began July 9 with a meeting between Republican conference chairman John Boehner of Ohio and Republican leadership chairman Paxon. According to their plan, House Majority Leader Dick Armey, House Majority Whip Tom DeLay, Boehner and Paxon were to present Gingrich with an ultimatum: resign, or be voted out. However, Armey balked at the proposal to make Paxon the new Speaker, and told his chief of staff to warn Gingrich about the coup. On July 11, Gingrich met with senior Republican leadership to assess the situation. He explained that under no circumstance would he step down. If he was voted out, there would be a new election for Speaker, which would allow for the possibility that Democrats—along with dissenting Republicans—would vote in Dick Gephardt as Speaker. On July 16, Paxon offered to resign his post, feeling that he had not handled the situation correctly, as the only member of the leadership who had been appointed to his position—by Gingrich—instead of elected. Post-congressional career After leaving Congress, Paxon became an advisor to GOP congressional members.Kurtz, Howard. "Moving to the Right". The Washington Post. April 19, 2006."The press breaks out: once used only by activists, outing is growing popular with mainstream reporters". The Advocate. October 13, 1998. Following his 21-year public service career, Mr. Paxon joined the law firm of Akin Gump Strauss Hauer and Feld LLP, where, since January 1999, he has advised a wide range of public and private sector clients on policy issues. He has consistently been rated one of Washington’s top lobbyists. Paxon was hired by Boeing to lobby members of Congress.Carney, Timothy. "Who were Boeing's lobbyists?". Washington Examiner. February 24, 2011. Personal life While in Congress, the conservative Paxon worked closely with moderate then Rep. Susan Molinari R-Staten Island, who is now a lobbyist. They married on July 3, 1994 and live in Alexandria, Virginia. They have two daughters, Susan Ruby and Katherine. References External links * Bill Paxon at the Biographical Directory of the United States Congress Category:1954 births Category:Living people Category:Members of the New York State Assembly Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from New York Category:Spouses of members of the United States House of Representatives Category:People from Buffalo, New York Category:Canisius College alumni Category:New York Republicans